


A Cavelier drives himself and a Lord off the roof of the Shibuya 106

by Ravenoftheskyes



Series: A Lord regrets his life choices [2]
Category: Genei Ibun Roku #FE | Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE
Genre: Gen, Makoto and Kiria are like. Only in one line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenoftheskyes/pseuds/Ravenoftheskyes
Summary: The prequel to “A Thief and a Lord accidentally steal a car”Itsuki never learned his lesson, because this has happened once before. With Touma Akagi, certified Flash Bastard.
Relationships: Akagi Touma & Aoi Itsuki, Akagi Touma & Oribe Tsubasa, Aoi Itsuki & Oribe Tsubasa
Series: A Lord regrets his life choices [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009845
Kudos: 12





	A Cavelier drives himself and a Lord off the roof of the Shibuya 106

You all remember that cutscene, right? The one where Tsubasa leaps off the 106?

...Well, that was only half the scene. 

Touma summoned Cain. 

“Get on.” He said to Itsuki. 

“...What?” Itsuki replied. 

“Get on, trust me!” 

“Touma, I love you, but I don’t trust you in the slightest.”

“Come on! We need to get down there somehow!”

Itsuki wrung his hands and looked up. 

“I’m going to regret this. I am _going_ to regret this.”

“Yep.”

“...Okay. Glad we got that out of the way. Let’s go.” 

Itsuki gets onto the motorcycle. 

Touma revs the engine and yells “Hang on!” 

And Touma proceeds to drive directly off the roof of the 106.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!” Itsuki yells in pure Tsubasa fashion, as Touma laughs maniacally and sticks the landing. 

“What the hell was that?!” Tsubasa yelled. 

“You did the same thing!” Touma yelled back. 

“I have a rocket pegasus!”

“I have a fire cycle!”

“A fire cycle can’t fly!”

“So what?!”

“Itsuki hasn’t stopped screaming!” Tsubasa points out, and she was right. 

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!” Itsuki was still screaming in pure Tsubasa fashion. 

“...Is that what I sound like?” Tsubasa asked. 

“No, no. You’re louder.” Touma replied. 

Tsubasa smiled.

“Good.”

Touma and Tsubasa walked over to Itsuki. 

“Itsuki! Bro, we’re on the ground! It’s okay! We made it!” Touma said. 

Itsuki finally stopped screaming. 

“Oh.”

Itsuki got off the motorcycle and punched Touma in the face. 

“What the hell was that?!”

“We! Made! It!”

“There was a chance we couldn’t have!”

Aversa looked over, and tried to fly away, until Tsubasa turned around and yelled “Zan!” And stopped her in her tracks. 

Itsuki, Touma, and Tsubasa looked at each other. 

“We’ll continue this later.” Itsuki muttered, and then he yelled “Carnage Form!”

_Five months later_

“And apparently I didn’t learn my lesson, because just a few days ago, I got in a car with a thief and sat there as he threw us off a bridge.” Itsuki muttered. 

Kiria and Makoto looked up, and spoke in perfect unison. 

“They’re dead.”


End file.
